


The Kingslayer's Epiphany (Seth Rollins X Reader) 18+ ONLY!!

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sex, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: When Smackdown invades RAW and you're kidnapped by the Bludgeon Brothers, Shield members—and Tag Team Champions—Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose prepare for battle at Survivor Series to get you back.  And in the midst of all the chaos, Seth has quite the epiphany.





	The Kingslayer's Epiphany (Seth Rollins X Reader) 18+ ONLY!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit old. I am reposting it from 2017. It actually takes place around the time of Survivor Series 2017
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
> Story Content & Trigger Warnings: Violence against both males and females, and detailed sex scene. This story is not for readers under the age of 18.

**Disclaimers :** I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
  
**Story Content & Trigger Warnings:** Violence against both males and females, and _very_ detailed sex scene. **This story is not for readers under the age of 18** **.**

##  _**The Kingslayer’s Epiphany** _

_**  
** _

“Any ladies in here...Y'all need to get out. Like, five minutes ago.”

You and your friend and co-worker, Sasha Banks both shrieked at hearing the male voice in your very female locker room. Sasha was lucky enough to still be dressed, but you had just gotten out of the shower. Your waist-length hair was still dripping wet and you'd barely gotten a towel wrapped around yourself.

You spun around clutching said towel to your body and glared at AJ Styles as his head poked through the locker room door. But at least he had his eyes averted to the floor.

“AJ,” you snapped, “Get out of here! What do you think you're-”

“I'm serious, Y/N,” AJ cut you off. “Y'all need to grab your stuff and get out of this arena. _Now_. Smackdown is invading—Shane's orders.” His eyes searched your face then. “ _You_ especially need to get the hell outta dodge. The Bludgeon Brothers—Luke and Erick—they have plans for you. If you see them... run the other way.”

“P-plans,” you asked. Your heart stuttered along with your speech. “AJ, what kind of plans? 

“That's ridiculous,” Sasha cut in. “They haven't even debuted as the Bludgeon Brothers yet!”

You watched as AJ briefly turned his attention to Sasha. “Rumor has it backstage that they're gonna debut at Survivor Series. I have no idea in what capacity, but I'm pretty sure it _is_ happening.” His gaze returned to yours. “As for the plans for you—I'm not sure. But it can't be good, kid. Now, get out of here! Don't waste time. Just go!”

The door swung shut then and AJ disappeared. 

And your heart hammered in your chest. Just the idea of those two behemoths getting their hands on you made you shudder.

“Y/N, hurry! Get dressed,” Sasha exclaimed, pulling a jacket on over her ring attire. “We need to get out of here!”

Her voice jarred you from your thoughts and you quickly dug a pair of black yoga pants and a pink over-sized sweatshirt from your gym bag. Hurriedly, you tugged on the clothing in record time, not bothering with undergarments—there just wasn't enough time for all that. You slipped your feet—sans socks—into your Sketchers and began tying the laces with trembling fingers. 

“Sasha, go,” you said urgently. “Go warn the girls and then get out of here.”

“I can't just leave you behind-”

“The others need to know what's coming. They're all exhausted from their matches,” you hissed, finishing a double knot. “They won't stand a chance. I know to get out of here. But _they_ don't. Please, go!” 

Sasha nodded, obviously conflicted but darted out of the locker room nonetheless. 

The women would be warned. You could be relieved about that. _But the men_... you thought. They had no idea. All your friends' faces flashed through your mind. Your fellow Shield members first and foremost; Roman was out sick with a bad virus. 

_But Dean_!

 _Seth_...

Your ride-or-die. 

_Even though he probably doesn't even realize he's my ride_ - _or_ - _die_.

You thought also of Finn and his goofy, fun-loving personality. Matt. Cesaro. Sheamus. All of them.

You cared about these people. They were your family and they needed to be warned—to be helped. You couldn't leave. No matter how scared you were of the two huge men who were apparently after you.

You knew what you had to do.

You struggled to tie your other shoe, but once the laces were knotted you shot over to the locker room door and poked your head out, making sure it was still safe for the time being.

 _It's quiet_ , you thought to yourself, eyeing the deserted hallways. Too _quiet_.

Ignoring the fact your heart was in your throat, you ran out the door and bolted down the hall toward Seth's dressing room, praying that both he and Dean were both there and not elsewhere. Flying around a corner, you smacked right into what felt like a wall. Bouncing back a bit, you struggled to breathe. Your breath was knocked clear out of you. Hands reached out and latched none-too-gently on to your arms, and in horror, you looked up to see Erick Rowan leering down at you. Luke Harper stood next to him, his black eyes boring into yours. They both sported blue SmackDown t-shirts. You noticed that Luke was carrying a spare one in his hand.

“Put this on,” Luke started, shoving the t-shirt at you.

With a shrill scream, you shot your knee up into Erick's groin as hard as you could. Luke reached out then, preparing to snatch you up but you ducked under his arms and ran as fast as your legs would allow. 

Just minutes later you reached Seth's dressing room and didn't bother to knock. Rushing inside, you shut and locked the door behind you. Spinning around you saw Seth and Dean eyeing you cautiously. 

The television was on, and the two men must've been watching the remainder of the show.

Shane was in the ring with Kurt. The Smackdown roster surrounded them.

“What's going on,” Seth's gaze shifted from you to the TV. “Y/N, why are you crying?”

It was only then that you felt wetness on your face. Shakily, you reached up and wiped at the tears; embarrassed that you were showing such weakness. 

“Smackdown is invading,” you said, hating the tremble in your voice. You motioned to the TV with your head. “They're going to attack us.”

“Shit,” Seth muttered under his breath. “They purposely waited until the end of the show. What's that going to prove? That they can beat up a roster who's already fought all night? Big damn deal.” He glanced over at Dean then and pulled on his gloves for the second time that night. “You ready for another brawl, brother?”

Dean was already bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. “Ya know it.”

“WHAT,” you demanded, Erick and Luke instantly forgotten. How could they think of fighting when they had to be exhausted? “I came and warned you so you could get away, you jerks!”

You watched in fury as Seth's mouth twitched as though he were fighting off a grin, and Dean didn't even try to hide it. He busted out laughing and kissed the top of your head. “That's really adorable, Doll. But we ain't hidin' _or_ runnin'. That's our roster out there. We don't-”

“I was going to go warn them too,” you argued, hoping to persuade them. “You guys... You don't get it! You're all tired. SmackDown _isn't_! They're going to-”

“ _Under_. _Siege_.”

You all three heard Shane speak the cryptic words from the television, and watched as Kurt began scrambling to get backstage.

“ _Go get 'em_!” Shane motioned with his hand for his roster to go attack, and with the New Day and Becky Lynch leading the pack, they charged up the ramp, determination and excitement etched on their faces.

“It's on,” Dean chuckled.

Seth latched onto your wrist and then was ushering you out the door with Dean close behind.

“What are you doing,” you demanded, trying to free your wrist from Seth's gentle but firm grip.

“You're getting out of here,” Seth said as he all but dragged you down the hallway. “We're gonna get you to the rental, and you're gonna go to the hotel. We'll meet you there later.”

“No,” you cried, working to pry his fingers loose from your wrist. “I want to stay and help! The women's division needs me! I'm-”

“You're not stayin', Doll,” Dean interrupted. “You're crazier than me if you think you are.”

“Now you wait just a minute,” you growled, jabbing Dean in the chest with your finger for emphasis. “I sent Sasha to warn the others when she could've made an escape. She could get hurt because of me! I'm not leaving-”

In the blink of an eye, Seth had you hauled over his shoulder as if you weighed nothing.

“Put me down, you stubborn jackass!” You kicked your feet with the intent of messing with his equilibrium and getting free; not to hurt him. He continued carrying you down the hall. Dean snickered behind the two of you. You reached out and slapped at him. “I'm going to kick _both_ your asses! You're going to be so sorry when I get through with you!”

“As scared as you have me, Munchkin,” Seth said, sarcasm lacing his voice, “I'll have to take my chances.”

“Don't you _dare_ call me that at a time like this, Seth Rollins,” you snarled. “I may be little, but I can still beat your-”

There was a lot of shouting growing closer—from around the corner at the other end of the hall.

“Oh, no,” you whispered, growing tense. “Seth, _please_ put me down!”

“You got it.”

The next thing you know, you were gently hurled into a dark maintenance closet and the door was shut in your face. Your hand shot out and latched onto the doorknob, giving it a sharp twist.

Locked. Or jammed. You weren't sure which.

“Seth! Dean! Let me out of here!” You screamed as you pounded on the door with your fists. You stepped back and tried kicking at the door but it was too sturdy. You could hear fighting beyond the door now. “Let me out, you jack-holes, or I swear I'm going to-”

Your words were interrupted by the opening of the door.

“Seriously,” you demanded, stepping back out into the light. “You actually locked me-”

Your gaze shifted upward as your eyes readjusted to the light, and settled on Erick and Luke cornering you. Again.

“No,” you uttered, backing up a step. 

There was nowhere to go except back into the closet behind you. Erick reached out and grabbed hold of your neck in his huge hand. You clawed at his wrist and tried to force him to release you as you took a deep breath, preparing to scream your lungs out. He clamped his hand tighter around your throat and cut off your air before you could utter a sound. You felt as though your eyes were going to pop out of your head as you fought for oxygen.

“ _ **Y/N!!!**_ ”

You were only vaguely aware of Seth's voice roaring your name as your vision grew fuzzy around the edges. Tears spilled from your eyes and your chest burned like fire.

“ **DOLL!”**

Dean shouted next.

Frantic with the need for air, you latched onto one of Erick's fingers and bent it back as far as you could. The bald Neanderthal howled in pain; a sound you never heard the likes of before. His grip on your neck loosened and as you bent his finger even further, he released you altogether. 

You'd planned to run if he let you go. But your body had different plans from your brain. You fell to the floor in a small helpless heap, gasping for air quicker than you could attain it. Your fuzzed-over gaze shifted slowly down the hall to see a blur of blue battling and beating the hell out of your fellow roster members. 

Seth was knocked to the floor and kicked in the stomach. As he rolled over to protect his ribs, his gaze locked with yours. His dark eyes shifted upward above you and a look of horror crossed his face. Groggy from your lack of oxygen, you wondered why he looked so scared for _you_ when he was the one being hit and kicked.

Then you felt yourself flying through the air and realized Erick and Luke weren't through with you.

The last thing you would remember was an explosion of pain at the back of your head and your shoulder as you collided with the wall, and then everything went black in an instant.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

“ _What the hell were you thinking_? _You made her hit the wall too hard_!”

“ _I had to do_ something! _She was beating the hell out of you, Rowan_! _Little Miss Five-Foot-Two, of all people. And you couldn't even subdue her_!”

“ _That's exactly why we need her. She's strong and tough, and_ w _e need a strong female on our team. We went over this. But Y/N has been out cold for three days strait—because of you! Something tells me she's not so strong or tough anymore_.”

“Oh, God...” you uttered softly at waking to hear Rowan and Harper bickering like a couple of gossipy high school girls. Your head was killing you, your left shoulder was throbbing, and your stomach was churning from nausea. And these two annoying, male chauvinistic pigs couldn't even let you sleep in peace. “ _Please_ , shut up. Or I swear to God I will barf on the both of you.” 

With your eyes still closed, you took stock of your situation. You were lying down on what felt like cement. “Not even a freaking pillow,” you muttered softly. Struggling with pain all over your body, you managed to squint and slowly open your eyes to take in your surroundings. It was apparently night time. There was very dim lighting and you saw Rowan and Harper standing not far away, staring at you.

“Where am I,” you ask softly, fighting to move into a sitting position. “Where are all my friends? Are they okay? Dean?... Seth?”

“They're not your concern anymore,” Rowan answered. “ _We_ are.”

You rolled your eyes and then winced as pain reverberated all over your head, from your eyes to your neck. Biting back a whimper, you forced yourself to meet his gaze. “Like hell. I don't give a _RIP_ what happens to either of you. In fact, I'll bring along your demise the first chance I get, Rowan. Mark. My. Words.”

He stalked over to you and grabbed a hank of your hair, forcefully tipping your throbbing head back so you had no choice but to look at him. This time you couldn't stop the soft cry that ripped past your lips. “I'd be a tad nicer, girl,” he growled. “You're going to be here with us for a while.”

“What are you talking about,” you asked, tearing your gaze from his and taking in your surroundings. You were in some sort of warehouse-slash-workshop. A fire-pit was in the middle of the building, but it did you little good for warmth seeing as you were at the wall on the other side of the workshop. You jerked your head away from Rowan—once again forgetting your gargantuan headache—and noticed for the first time that your ankle was shackled to a metal loop in the floor. Your feet were bare. _For if I escape the shackle_ , you realized _. I won't get very far_.

“You've been out cold for several days, so I'll catch you up,” Rowan answered. “We want you as a female team member. You're strong, tough, and one of the best female athletes in this business.”

“I'm already part of a team,” you answered, trying with much difficulty to sound brave and bored with the subject at hand. “I'm part of the Shield.” You swallowed hard and nearly gagged around a wave of pain in your head. “And besides... I'm on RAW. Not SmackDown.”

“You were,” Rowan agreed, and smiled slightly. “But... there's been a slight alteration to your contract.”

Your heart sped up. You didn't like where this was going. Nor did you like the look of confidence on Rowan's face.

“What do you mean?”

“We refused to return you to RAW. Therefore, negotiations took place. No solution was found. So, there was no other choice but to let a certain match determine your fate.”

“What match,” you asked, feeling more nauseated by the second. 

“Us,” Rowan indicated himself and Harper, “versus the Shield—minus Reigns, of course. At Survivor Series.”

“And,” you calmly prompted him to continue, though you were fighting between the urges to either lay down and cry or throw up where you sat.

“And... The winner gets to keep you.” He rattled off the stipulations next. “You will be handcuffed inside a cage above the ring, and you'll also be blindfolded and made to wear earbuds to block out your hearing.”

Growing angry, you glared at him, “Why? What does it matter what I see or hear?”

“Because we all know the tricks you've been known to pull in the past. If you have no idea what's going on, you can't find a way to help your teammates win.”

Your glare darkened even more as you pinned it on both Rowan and Harper. “You better hope they win.”

“Oh yeah,” Harper finally spoke up, a snarl on his lips. “Why's that, Short Stuff?”

“Because if they don't, I'll make your lives a living hell. You'll be wishing you were rid of me within a few hours.”

Rowan rushed at you, getting right in your face.

“So... Maybe we WILL get rid of you. Just not the way you're thinking.”

}i{}i{}i{}i{

“We're going to get her back, brother,” Dean told Seth.

They were sitting in Seth's dressing room backstage at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta. Their match was in the next hour, and they'd already done their warm-ups.

Seth nodded but didn't respond in any other way.

Dean was worried about his friend. He'd not been the same since Y/N was kidnapped so brutally. They'd had no choice but to watch as she was flung into a wall and knocked unconscious. Then the two beastly barbarians known as the Bludgeon Brothers had carried her away.

 _We_ have _to get her back_ , Seth thought to himself. _We're not whole without her_.

He thought of all the special memories he had with her. Endless Harry Potter marathons. It didn't matter how many times they'd seen each movie. They never tired of them. Y/N never could get through Snape's death without weeping, and Seth would always pull her against him and cuddle her till the scene was over and her crying ceased.

She'd been his date to the Hall of Fame induction ceremony seven months prior. He'd sworn to himself as long as he lived he would never forget how she looked in her evening dress. The bright red slinky material hugged her curves and contrasted vividly with her pale skin. She'd worn a matching red lipstick, and with her dark hair done up in a fancy up-do, she'd reminded him of a classy 1940s Hollywood actress. She'd taken his breath away and he'd wanted to kiss her so badly. But he'd always figured he'd had too much to drink, and that she probably didn't feel the same way about him.

 _And now I may never have the chance to find out how she feels about me_ , he thought.

The notion left him feeling gutted.

“I love her,” he uttered the words, not even realizing he was speaking.

“Well, duh,” Dean replied, sitting down beside him on the large sofa. “We both do. So does Roman.”

“No,” Seth exclaimed, turning to Dean with a panicked look in his dark eyes. “I'm _in love_ with Y/N. We have to get her back Dean. We can't fail. We can't lose her. _I_ can't lose her!”

“It's about damn time you realized it, brother,” Dean patted Seth's shoulder. “And we will get her back. We're not gonna lose 'er.”

}i{}i{}i{}i{

By the time Survivor Series rolled around, you were an emotional mess. 

You'd proven to be more of a handful than Rowan and Harper realized. On a particular occasion within your first week of staying with the Bludgeon Brothers, you managed to free your foot of the shackle that held you but not without sacrifice. As you stood shakily to your feet, you knew you'd torn something in your foot or ankle. A ligament, some cartilage, you had no idea. All you knew was that you were free, and you had to get out of there before Rowan and Harper came back.

You limped and hobbled your way out the door and when you finally got outside, you wanted to sob. You were surrounded by woods. And it was COLD. With no coat or shoes, you were as good as dead. Dejected, you went back inside to face the music when Rowan and Harper returned. 

_I'll have a chance to get away when they take me to Survivor Series_ , you thought. _Not to mention if Seth and Dean win the match—WHEN they win the match_ , you corrected yourself. You had to stay positive. _When they win the match, I'll get to be with them again._

Rowan and Harper returned a little while later to find your shackle laying beside you. They flew into a rage and opted to chain you up by your wrists, leaving your feet dangling at least a foot above the concrete floor. You were only freed for designated bathroom breaks. And for meals—which were next to nil. They only gave you enough water to survive. They didn't even free you so you could sleep. It was not only a punishment but was to keep you weak—the only true way they could get you to toe the line. You could take pride in that.

Now, as Harper carried your almost limp frame into the Toyota Center in Houston, you heard gasps all around you.

“My God... What did they do to her?”

“Is she sick?”

“Is she hurt badly?”

The questions were all around you, but you barely could make any sense of them.

“Back off,” Harper growled suddenly, and he halted in his tracks.

“I just wanted to give her this candy bar. She looks like she needs it.”

 _Renee_ , you thought sluggishly. _She's trying to help me_.

“No food,” Rowan snapped at her. “If she has any strength, she's a tyrant to deal with.”

You couldn't help but smile in your dazed, sleep-deprived state. _Good_.

“How can you expect her to last through an entire pay-per-view,” Renee argued. “She can't even stand!”

“Renee, honey... Get away from here. I'll handle it.”

Your eyes shot open. _Dean_!

“D-Dean?” You automatically reached out your hand to him. He took it gently in his larger one and squeezed. “Y-you're okay? And Seth?” Tears burned your eyes and a soft sob shuddered through your body.

“Get away from her,” Rowan growled, stepping into Dean's personal space. You gripped his hand tighter, unwilling to let go.

“Seth's fine, Doll,” Dean answered you without taking his eyes off Rowan. “Don't you be worrying about us. We're gonna take care of this. And then we're gonna take you out for the biggest cheeseburger in the city.”

Your stomach rumbled at the thought. “Tell Seth... I'm o-okay. Don't t-tell him what I look like right now. Don't let him worry, D-Deano.”

“It's gonna be okay, sweetie,” Dean shifted his gaze to your face. “I promise. We're gonna get you back.”

With those words, Harper turned away from Dean, ripping your hand from his. “N-no! Dean! Please! Let me be with them!” Your sobs and cries could be heard all the way to the lobby of the arena. But the Bludgeon Brothers ignored you. They took you to the locker rooms so you could get a shower and prepare for the show that night. They only allowed Renee and Nia to assist you with a shower when they saw that you couldn't even stand long enough to enter the locker room. You sobbed and apologized the entire time for them having to help you clean up.

They warmly assured you that it was not a problem, and most definitely not your fault.

“So don't apologize,” Nia said softly. You winced as she washed over your injured shoulder. “They're bastards for what they've done to you.”

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for you. You kept falling asleep in the middle of your makeup and hair session. You were so hungry it felt as though your stomach was eating itself.

Finally, it was time to dress. You also had help with that feat. Wardrobe had sent a pair of tight black low-rise pants, and a SmackDown t-shirt.

“Courtesy of the Bludgeon Brothers,” the woman said apologetically. 

You glared at the shirt and looked at Nia who was again assisting you. “I can't wear that.”

“You have to,” Nia said. “That was part of their stipulations.”

“I'll wear it out there, but it's coming off before I get in that cage,” you said. “I bleed red.”

Nia smiled deviously. “Well, if you want to go out there in a blaze of glory, I think I can get my hands on something you can wear under it that will make quite the statement to Rowan and Harper.”

You nodded with a smile of your own. “Please do.”

A couple hours later, Rowan and Harper were making their entrance. They'd made it clear that they couldn't be bothered with getting you to the ring, so they had a referee wheel you down in a wheelchair and help you into the cage which was set up inside the ring.

“Wait,” you said softly, as the ref started to assist you into the cage so he could cuff your wrists to the top of the small structure. You reached down and tugged up the hem of the SmackDown t-shirt, careful to keep the shirt underneath from coming off with it. Gingerly, you eased the blue shirt over your injured shoulder and up over your head. Fully removing it from your body, you managed a weak smile as you showcased the cropped, red RAW shirt you now wore. As a final act of defiance, you tossed the SmackDown shirt at Rowan's and Harper's feet. 

“I won't be needing that,” you said, staring them down.

With a snarl, Rowan rushed forward and shoved the ref out of the ring. “I'll take it from here,” he growled, and then shoved you hard into the cage. Your back collided with the bars and your shoulder throbbed in protest. You bit your lip to fight off the cry that threatened to erupt from your mouth.

In the next instant, Rowan had your right wrist above your head and secured in one of the handcuffs. Your skin burned as it pulled in the restraint, due to all the time spent in cuffs at the Bludgeon Brothers' workshop. Rowan chuckled, at seeing your discomfort. “Too tight,” he asked.

You nodded immediately. You couldn't help it. “Yes. Please—it hurts...”

He got in your face and smirked. “Good.” With that, he yanked your left arm up—much harder than was necessary. You were sure he meant to hurt your injured shoulder even more. You couldn't stop the scream that passed your lips if your very life depended on it. 

Suddenly, the Shield's music hit and both Seth and Dean were flying for the ring, fury etched across their faces. Once they were inside the ring, however, Rowan wrenched your arm up even further and you screamed again.

“Stop right there, or I swear I'll rip her arm off and then choke her out with it,” Rowan said casually, as if he wasn't about to get murdered in the middle of the ring.

You heard a growl pass Seth's throat, and then his gaze shifted from Rowan's face to yours.

“It's gonna be okay, sweetheart,” he said softly. “This'll be over soon.”

You nodded and forced yourself—for Seth's and Dean's sake—not to scream when Rowan cuffed your other wrist above your head. Immediately, earbuds were shoved into your ears and you could only hear the Monday Night RAW theme blaring. You kept your gaze locked on Seth's until the blindfold was slid over your eyes and there was only darkness.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

Seth put on the match of his life. He meant no disrespect in the least to Dean, but he felt like this was _his_ match. _His_ win. It had to be him. It was _his_ woman he was fighting for—whether Y/N realized it or not. 

_When this is over_ , he thought, _I'm not wasting another second in letting her know what she means to me_ — _how much I love her_.

Seth only tagged Dean in when he wanted to double team Rowan or Harper. The rest of the time he stuck to his high-flying and brutal maneuvers. He even brought back his old curb stomp. And used it every chance he got. He wasn't fooling around. 

_Rowan and Harper are NOT winning this match_ , he thought as he delivered a sling blade to Harper. He couldn't handle thinking of the abuse Y/N would endure—had _already_ endured. Having to watch her on the monitors backstage as Rowan roughed her up in the cage was his undoing. The second she screamed he saw red. He didn't even realize he'd been running until he was inside the ring.

He slammed his knee into Rowan's face and saw his opportunity as the large man sprawled across the canvas; out cold. Seth pounced and covered him, hooking his leg at the same time. Dean was pummeling Harper with his fists; keeping him busy so he couldn't interfere with the three count.

_**1...2...3** _

_**Ding-Ding-Ding!!** _

The Shield's music blasted through the arena and the crowd went crazy as Seth kicked Rowan out of the ring completely. Then he marched over to the referee and snatched the cage's and handcuffs' keys from him.

Dean went to the corner of the ring and motioned for a microphone while Y/N's cage was lowered back down to the canvas. “Cut the music and have some respect,” he called out to the people working in the sound truck. “We ain't celebratin' 'till we make sure our girl is okay!”

This earned another round of cheers from the crowd as they voiced their agreement. 

The cage reached the canvas, and Seth's heart sank as he saw Y/N practically hanging from her cuffs; tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasted no time in unlocking the door and then he was inside with her, holding her up. Her skin burned his and he noted the sweat dotting along her hairline and temples. She jolted as his arms went around her and a cry broke from her lips.

Immediately, he plucked the earbuds from her ears and slid the blindfold from her head. “Shhh...” He shushed her gently. “I've gotcha, sweetheart.”

“S-Seth?” Her heavy-lidded eyes shifted upward and met his.

He swallowed hard and gave a nod. “Yeah, baby. It's Seth.” He supported her weight with one arm while he reached up with his free hand and unlocked one of the cuffs. “You're safe now. We've got you.” Her right arm fell heavy and useless as the cuff released her. She winced and let out a pained moan. “Arm was numb,” she uttered. “Now it feels like pricking needles.”

“Shit. I'm so sorry, baby,” Seth whispered as he began unlocking the other cuff.

“Not your fault,” Y/N replied. She inhaled sharply as her wrist came free. Seth took it gently in his hand and eased her arm down. His soft touch wasn't enough to keep her shoulder from throbbing as he lowered her arm, however. She cried out and sobbed as fire shot from the crook of her neck all the way down her arm.

“Shit. SHIT,” Seth growled.

“What's wrong with her,” Dean tried to inch his way into the cage, but there wasn't enough room. 

“She needs a doctor,” was all Seth said as he bent and scooped Y/N's legs up and cradled her against his chest.

“Dammit.” Dean spun around and went immediately to the ropes, climbing through them. “Give her to me.”

Seth followed him over to the ropes, the audience all but forgotten. He passed Y/N over to Dean so he could climb through the ropes without dropping her. Immediately, he demanded she be returned to him. Then they were hurrying up the ramp to get her to the trainer's office.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

It seemed like it took forever before you felt the cage descending. Your legs had given out within minutes of the match's start. Your wrists and arms took on all of your weight and your shoulder was absolutely killing you. Tears streamed down your face and groans of pain burst from your mouth.

Now, as the cage thudded slightly against the canvas of the ring, part of you was relieved the ordeal was finally over but another part of you was scared to death of the outcome.

_What if Rowan and Harper somehow cheated and won? What if Seth and Dean are hurt? What will happen-?_

Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt the cage shift slightly under someone's weight. Arms went around you in a possessive hold and your sore body jumped, and save for a soft cry, you forced yourself to stay quiet. You would not give the Bludgeon Brothers the satisfaction of seeing your fear if they were the victors.

You felt the earbuds pulled from your ears and in the next instant, the blindfold left you.

“Shhh... I've gotcha, sweetheart.”

Your heart skipped at hearing the voice of the man you loved. “S-Seth,” you slurred and managed to shift your gaze to his. He appeared to swallow past a lump in his throat, and he nodded. “Yeah, baby. It's Seth.” 

In the next couple minutes, he managed to get your wrists freed, though not without excruciating pain. Everything became a blur after that. The next thing you knew, you were lying on a gurney and being wheeled through a brightly lit hallway.

As your vision blurred then faded, you could have sworn you heard Seth's voice saying:

“I love you, Y/N. I love you.”

}i{}i{}i{}i{

In the darkness, you became aware of sounds all around you. Low voices. Distant footsteps. The soft hum of machinery, and a steady beeping that seemed to reverberate through your head.

You whimpered softly as consciousness came back to you and various pains made themselves known. Your head pounded as though a jackhammer was set loose in your brain. Your shoulder throbbed with fire. Overall, your body felt as if you'd been hit by a Mack truck.

Your eyes fluttered, battling to open and take in your surroundings. You became aware of a large hand squeezing your right one, and then warm, soft lips brushed over the back of it. Several tender little kisses to your knuckles followed suit while a beard and mustache scratched lightly against your fingers.

“Y/N? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?”

 _Seth_.

Your eyes weren't fully cooperating yet, so you tried to speak his name. All you managed was a soft pained moan.

“I know, baby. I know it hurts.”

His hand left yours and then you heard the sound of water sloshing. A cool wet cloth was applied to your forehead and it shifted down to each of your cheeks, then your neck.

“Damned fever.”

You heard Seth's muttered words and wanted to reassure him you'd be okay. Even though you had no idea if that was true or not.

You forced your eyes to open then, and blinked several times at the blinding light that assaulted your gaze. Quickly, you recognized that you were in a hospital room. Seth was standing at the rolling table over your bed, and soaked the wash cloth again. He was still in his wrestling gear. His hair was rumpled and he looked as if he'd gotten no sleep. He gently smoothed the wet cloth over the skin of your arms as he tried to cool you down; his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

The sight of his worried face as he took care of you melted your heart. If you didn't know you loved him before, you did now. And in your groggy state, you said the words aloud—not that he understood your garbled slurring.

“What was that, honey?”

You'd already dozed back off and came awake again at the sound of his voice. “Mmm... Dun'no,” you mumbled. You gingerly shifted your head so you could see him better. “Ever' one okay? RAW...win?”

He stood still for a moment and gazed down at you, his eyes scanning your face intently. “Yeah, everyone is fine. And Team RAW did win. But that doesn't even matter right now. _You_ are what matters.”

“Wha' happ'ned,” you asked. “After?” Your words didn't make any sense even to you, but Seth seemed to know what you were asking.

“You were in and out of consciousness,” he answered. “I started to carry you to the trainer's office, but you were too bad off for that. We rushed you to the hospital. You've been here a couple of days. You were severely dehydrated and your ankle is sprained. You'd developed a fever that is yet to come down. You...” He swallowed hard and avoided your eyes as he continued to list off your ailments. “Your shoulder... It was badly dislocated. You had to have surgery.”

The heart monitor stuttered as your heart skipped a beat and picked up its pace.

“S-surgery,” you slurred. “'m I okay?”

He nodded and fidgeted with the wash cloth, still avoiding looking at you. “Yeah. Yeah, you're gonna be fine. But, you're also gonna be outta action for... for a while, honey. Up to a year.”

Instantly, you felt terrible. You were letting your team down. You hated that Seth must see you as such a weakling now.

“S-Seth... 'm so sorry...”

His head shot up and he looked over at you. His dark chocolate-colored eyes narrowed. “What?”

You felt tears burning your eyes and hated yourself for it. “Sorry. Letting y'all down. Sorry for bein' weak.”

The wash cloth fell from his hands back into the basin of water and he sat down in the chair next to your bed, scooting it closer so he could take your hand. “What are you talking about, sweetheart?”

It occurred to you that Seth hadn't ever bothered with terms of endearment with you before your kidnapping; other than calling you “munchkin”, that is. But you were too sleepy to try and make sense out of it. You were barely able to function enough to answer his question. However, his question was apparently rhetorical, because he didn't give you a true chance to reply.

“Y/N...” he started, tugging your hand to his chest and holding it there. “You aren't letting us down—at all. And you are THE strongest woman I know. You are one of the first women to arrive at the arena every day, and you are the last to leave. I've never seen anyone work harder than you do. Not to mention the month of HELL you went through having to stay with those monsters. And you still had the courage to defy them to the very end. So, don't talk to me about being weak. You're not. You're... You're _amazing_.”

A tear finally spilled down your cheek and you could find no words.

“I never realized _how_ amazing...” Seth continued. “Until you were taken from me—from _us_ ,” he corrected himself quickly, an atypical blush staining his cheeks. “I was so damned afraid we'd lose that match—that we'd never see you again.”

With your eyes growing heavy again, you squeezed his hand to comfort him. “I knew you guys would win,” you whispered with a wan smile. “I knew you'd bring me home.”

Returning your smile, Seth spoke softly. “We had to. We can't make it without you. It just wouldn't be the same.” He chuckled then, “By the way, Dean is here too. It was my turn to sit with you. I should go get him. He's been bouncing off the walls.”

You managed a small laugh, and then immediately winced in pain.

“Damn it. Let me get the nurse to bring you something for your pain. Then I'll go tell Dean he can sit with you a while.” You nodded as he gently placed your hand back on the bed and pushed the nurse's call button on the bed's side rails. You grew more sleepy as Seth informed the nurse of your pain, and began to drift off.

The last thing you remembered was warm lips tenderly brushing over your forehead. After a slight pause, those lips pressed a soft, loving kiss to your mouth.

The trouble was... You'd wake up hours later not knowing if that kiss was real or just a dream.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

A month had passed since your rescue and surgery.

You had stayed home in Orlando to begin your rehabbing and get on the road to recovery. And though the exercises were excruciating at first, you were thrilled at the feeling of _doing something_. You were sad at having to stay behind while Seth and Dean—and Roman too, once he was cleared to return from his illness—traveled the country and competed. But at the same time, you were just happy to still be part of the Shield instead of condemned to become a Bludgeon Sister.

Now, as you finished up the final touches to your makeup, you smiled in your excitement. It was only a week until Christmas, and you were receiving THE perfect gift.

WWE was returning to the states from being gone overseas for well over almost two weeks. And the first show back on U. S. soil was in Orlando that night. You'd made plans with Seth, Dean and Roman to visit backstage and catch up. It would be the first time you'd see Seth or Dean in weeks, and even longer with Roman.

Giggling, you began singing to yourself:

_Guess who just got back today_  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy

Brushing your hair, and preparing to style it with your curling iron, you skipped to the chorus of the Thin Lizzy song:

_The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)_

_The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)_

It was nearly time to leave for the Amway Center, so you quickly slid your new red dress on over your meager undergarments and zipped it. Thanks to the very low neckline, you were unable to wear a bra. You flushed a little at the thought of Seth noticing this particular detail, but then smiled as the scarlet material settled against your curves perfectly. You knew you were dressing up a bit much, but you didn't care. It was nearly Christmas, and you'd missed your boys. You wanted to look special for them.

 _Especially Seth_ , you had to admit to yourself. You'd fully accepted the fact that you were head-over-heels in love with him. And while you didn't have the nerve to make the first move, you wanted to encourage _him_ to—if he felt the same way. And you remembered the way he looked at you at the last Hall Of Fame ceremony, when you were his date. He seemed to appreciate how you looked in red.

Slipping on your strappy red stilettos, you checked your reflection one last time and then headed out the door.

You arrived at Amway Center a half hour later and entered the building from the parking garage. The minute you went backstage, you were engulfed in hugs all around.

“Good t' see ya, lass,” Finn Bálor said softly, kissing the top of your head. He could easily empathize with you in that you both shared the exact same injury. “Glad t' see yer feelin' better.”

You nodded, “Much better. Thank you. I've missed you all so much.”

Sasha hurried up to you then and latched on in a tight hug. “I am _so_ sorry-”

“Don't even,” you cut her off with a laugh and returned her hug. “Don't go there, Sasha. This would've happened whether you'd stayed with me or not. And if you'd stayed, you would've probably been hurt as well.”

Sasha nodded, “I get that. But I still feel badly. And I'm still sorry you had to go through it.”

It seemed like several minutes passed that you spoke with several of the wrestlers when you heard your name uttered softly from behind you.

Turning around, you spotted Seth, Dean, and Roman standing in the hallway wearing their full ring gear.

 _How could I have forgotten how gorgeous Seth looks in his vest and those cargo pants_ , you thought to yourself. _And that shirt that fits like a second skin._ You felt a blush burning your cheeks and with your pale skin, you knew he'd have to be blind not to see it.

A smile broke across the three men's faces almost simultaneously. “Baby girl,” Roman exclaimed. He bent down and hugged you close, careful not to hurt your shoulder. “God, I've missed you.”

“Missed you too, Rome,” you said, already feeling the sting of tears. “I've missed you _all_ so much!”

Dean grabbed you next and squeezed you tight, also careful to leave your shoulder untouched. “Good to see ya, Doll,” he smiled. Then he leaned in close to your ear and whispered, “I think you're killin' Mr. Crossfit with that dress. His eyes nearly popped outta his head!”

You felt your face burn hotter and playfully slugged him on the arm. “Oh, quit, you!” You shifted your gaze to Seth's then and smiled shyly. “Hello, Seth.”

It seemed as though all of the wrestlers in the hallway disappeared then—and quickly. Even Dean and Roman. Suddenly, you and Seth were alone.

“I'm so happy to see you,” Seth said softly. He finally pulled you into a hug and held on for what seemed like an eternity. Which was definitely okay with you. You inhaled the scent of his cologne and nearly sighed in pleasure at the gentle, clean smell. When Seth finally pulled away, he looked you over from head to toe and shook his head slightly, a look of awe on his face. His dark eyes lifted back to yours and he offered a bashful grin. “You look beautiful.”

You couldn't stop the giggle that burst from your lips. “Thank you. I realize the dress is a bit too much, but it's Christmas—almost. And I... I wanted to wear something special for tonight—for when I got to see my boys.”

Seth chuckled at the Shield men being referred to as 'your boys'. Then he reached out and took your hand and urged you to turn around for him. “It's not too much,” he replied, stepping closer to you. “It's perfect.” He seemed to have an internal struggle then, as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to. He finally managed to speak. “I... I, uh... I actually had a surprise planned for you tonight—at my place. There's something I need to tell you.”

Your forehead creased slightly in concern. “Is everything okay, Seth?”

He immediately looked as though he regretted his choice of words. “Oh, definitely,” he said quickly. “I'm sorry. Didn't mean to worry you.” He smiled nervously. “Meet me back here? After our match?—Well, after I've had a chance to shower and change?”

You nodded, excited at the idea of spending some time with him. “Yes, definitely! I'll be here.”

“Great,” Seth smiled and then leaned down kissing your forehead. Then, as if he couldn't stop himself, he brushed his lips over your cheek in an intimate caress. “See you then.” Then he was walking down the hall in search of his brothers.

The next couple of hours passed quickly despite your eagerness to see Seth again. The rest of the roster kept your mind off the clock by hanging out with you between their matches. And then finally... You saw Seth walking down the hall toward you dressed in a basic pair of dark jeans and a light blue, button-down dress shirt. The pale color of the shirt exacerbated the darkness of his skin and eyes. His hair was clean and hung loose around his shoulders in soft waves.

A whimper passed your lips and then you were aware of Nia and Alexa guffawing beside you.

“Girl, you've got it so bad,” Nia said, still laughing.

“Oh, hush,” you whispered, feeling your face flame.

“Don't worry,” Alexa giggled, “He's got it just as bad for you. You're all he's talked about for the past month. Actually, _two_ months if you count from the time you were kidnapped.”

By now, Seth had reached the three of you and smiled softly at you. “You ready?”

You nodded, looking him up and down. Something was up. He normally left the arenas in a t-shirt and jeans or sweatpants. He rarely wore dress shirts. “You look... really... really good,” you said softly, daring to meet his gaze. He flushed slightly and grinned. Your compliment obviously pleased him.

“Thanks,” he said softly. “Just thought I'd follow your lead and dress up a tad.” He motioned toward the elevator down the hall. “Shall we?”

You stepped toward him with a shy smile and turned toward Nia and Alexa, who were wearing smug grins on their faces. “See you guys later.”

“Later,” Nia returned with a wave.

“Have fun,” Alexa said with an impish giggle.

You heard Seth let out a slight embarrassed groan. Then his arm went around your shoulders and he was leading you to the elevator.

He had the drive to his house made in record time.

 _He_ had _to be speeding most of the way_ , you thought. You grew worried. Even though he'd said everything was fine, he was acting strangely.

The next thing you knew, he was getting out of the car and coming around to assist you out of the passenger's side. He led you to his porch and then unlocked the front door, going in ahead of you to turn on the foyer's over-head light.

You stepped inside and Seth, being the gentleman, took your purse from you and hung it on one of the coat hooks near the stairs.

You realized suddenly that he'd not said a word since leaving the arena. Tension surged through your body and you had to find out what was going on.

“Seth? You're... worrying me. You've not said anything—at all. Is everything really okay?”

His apologetic gaze shot to yours, and he nodded. “Yeah, sweetheart. Everything is fine. I've just got my mind on something, that's all.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No!” The word tore from his mouth as he shook his head vehemently. Then he groaned and scrubbed his hand down his face. “I'm screwing this up so badly!” He looked over at you. “I promise every thing is fine. Really. I just need to go upstairs and take care of something. Will you wait for me down here?”

You nodded, growing more confused as time went by and watched as Seth hurried up the stairs. You stood for a few minutes, not sure how long he'd be. Just as you were about to go sit down on the sofa in the living room, he came back downstairs and smiled at you, obviously nervous. He held his hand out to you, “Come up with me? There's something I want to talk to you about.”

Returning his smile, and relieved that the old Seth seemed to be back, you took his hand and allowed him to lead you up the stairs. He stopped at his bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening it and allowing you to step inside ahead of him.

Your gaze swept over the room and took in the warm glow of lit candles placed all over the large bedroom as you heard the bedroom door click shut. Red and white rose petals were scattered over the floor and the huge king-sized bed. Soft, sensual music played from his phone on the night table.

“Seth?”

His name tumbled past your lips as you took in the romantic decor. His intentions were obvious as you looked over at the bed. The comforter was folded back to reveal seductive black sheets. Your heart sped up then as delicious images of Seth making love to you became the only things you could see.

“I'm really hoping you're taking this well.”

His soft voice was directly behind you; right in your ear. Warm breath brushed over your neck right before his lips trailed over the tender skin.

“It's beautiful,” you whispered, involuntarily tilting your head to the side and letting out a soft sigh as his mouth peppered your skin with little kisses all the way down to your shoulder. “But, Seth... I need you to speak plainly to me. What does this mean to you?” You swallowed hard as his teeth gently nipped your skin, and you turned to face him. “I'm not a one-night-stand kind of woman. I don't do the friends-with-benefits thing. So, if that's what you have in mind-”

His mouth silenced yours with a soft kiss. He ended it quickly, pulling back and looking you in the eye. “What 'this' means to me, is... I love you. I'm _in love_ with you, Y/N. And I've known it for a long while. I've been dying to tell you.”

“You did already though, didn't you,” you asked, suddenly remembering the night you were rescued. “At Survivor Series... I was passing out, but I remember your voice...telling me you loved me. Or did I dream that?”

Seth sort of cleared his throat then. “You didn't dream it. I hadn't intended to blurt it out like that. But... I was scared. I didn't know how bad off you were and... the thought crossed my mind that you could...” He swallowed hard and you could've sworn you saw tears welling up in his dark eyes. “I was afraid I might not have the chance to tell you later on.”

Your heart felt full as he so genuinely professed his feelings for you. Smiling through tears of your own, you reached up and cupped his face in both your hands. He'd been avoiding your eyes, but now his gaze shifted to yours. “Hey,” you murmured, running one of your thumbs soothingly over his cheekbone. “I'm okay. You and Dean saved me—got me to the hospital. And I made it. You don't have to be scared anymore.” You smiled softly up at him. “And I love you too, Seth. I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Then you urged his face down to yours and kissed him softly; teasing his lips with yours, daring him— _begging_ him to take charge of the kiss.

And take charge... Oh, he did.

With a soft passionate growl, his mouth claimed yours fully. The tip of his warm tongue slipped out and brushed over the seam of your lips, wordlessly asking you to open up to him. As soon as you eagerly parted your lips for him, his tongue entered your mouth and swirled over yours, prodding it to life. You mewled into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing closer to him; utterly desperate for more of his taste. Seth groaned, and anchored your head back, deepening the kiss even further. Your fingers curled involuntarily, and tangled into his soft hair. He grasped your hips in his large hands and pulled them flush against his own, slightly grinding himself against you, trying to gain a little relief from the burning, aching need in his pelvis. You felt liquid heat pool between your thighs and wondered how in the world you would keep your sanity till Seth was inside you.

 _Because he clearly is going to take his time_ , you thought. You weren't sure whether to like that notion or not.

“Mmmmm... I've wanted this for so long.”

His whispered words flowed over you like honey, warming you from the inside out. You nodded, gazing up at his handsome face, noting his heaving chest. His pupils were so blown out, his normally dark-colored eyes appeared black as pitch.

“Me too.” You tugged on your bottom lip with your teeth and shifted your hands to his chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Even fumbling over the buttons with trembling fingers, you had his shirt open and tossed aside in seconds. Then his bronzed shoulders and chest and abs were bared for your eyes. You raked your gaze from his muscled, hair-spattered chest down to his chiseled abs and smiled softly. Butterflies flew through your stomach with sweet abandon. “Mine,” you whispered dreamily, as you brushed your fingertips down his ripped stomach. You leaned forward and pressed your mouth to his chest, enjoying the tickley scratch of his chest hair. You kissed your way over to one of his nipples and felt it harden beneath your lips. Giggling slightly, you nipped it with your teeth and then soothed it with your tongue.

This earned you a growl and a possessive squeeze of your hips. In the next instant, your dress was unzipped and sliding down past your waist, and puddling in the floor. And then you felt Seth's eyes on you, immediately noticing you had very little on under your dress. Merely a red thong and nothing else.

“You're so gorgeous,” he murmured, his dark gaze looking his fill of you.

You blushed drastically as he tugged you closer to him again and reached up to cup your naked breast in his hand. You immediately felt the peak pebble and harden against his palm. Pressure slowly made itself known in the pit of your stomach and sunk lower, tightening in your core.

With your sharp gasp, Seth took the opportunity to reclaim your mouth. “ _Mine_ ,” he uttered against your lips, using your own words. Then he was thrusting his tongue into your mouth, tasting every nook. A whimper broke past your lips as his hands wandered lazily down your back to your bottom, and then he curled his fingers into the supple flesh; pulling you in closer against his body. His mouth never stopped moving, his lips tugged on yours while his tongue skimmed over erotically sensitive places in your mouth you never knew you had.

Your hands coasted downward and began unbuttoning his jeans. They were discarded in the next few seconds, and then you were running your hand over his hardened length through the thin material of his boxer briefs. He pulled back from the kiss and flinched but you could tell it was not due to pain. You tugged his boxers down then and he stepped out of them as you took him in your hand. Moving closer, you watched his face intently as your hand glided along his flesh.

Seth's eyes clenched shut and his head tipped back as you continued your ministrations. “So many nights...” he uttered on a shaky breath. “I'd lay awake... wondering what your hands would feel like... stroking me, just... l-like...” He groaned loudly and thrusted into your hand. “Just like this...” His head tipped forward then, watching as you gripped him and stroked harder. His jaw muscles clenched and a shocked gasp flew past his lips as you concentrated your strokes near the tip of his arousal. “God, you've gotta stop,” he cried desperately, moving your hand away. “I don't wanna come too soon. And when I do, it's gonna be inside _you_ , sweetheart.”

You nodded eagerly. “I'm on birth control,” you said breathlessly. The sight of his passionate enjoyment had you truly hot and bothered. “You don't have to wear anything—I don’t want you to. I want to feel _you_ inside me—no barriers.”

He smiled softly down at you, “I want that too. I want to feel you surrounding me—literally _pulling_ me into your body.”

Your breaths quickened at his words. What he described sounded... _delectable_. Your teeth quickly sank into your lower lip as your entire body throbbed with need—the need to feel his hands and mouth roaming all over you. The need to feel him inside you.

He growled as he watched you, then gently yanked you up against him. You both stood melded against each other; naked chest to naked chest. You moaned at the feel of the hair on his chest scrubbing against your tight nipples. “That feels so good, Seth.” Your shaky cry was his undoing.

“Shit... I'm not going to last long enough to even get inside you, Y/N,” he grimaced as his back slowly began to tighten and he felt his burning hot seed threatening to spew from him. “To hell with it, I'll start getting hard again as soon as I come, anyway. I've needed you for too long.” With that, he shifted his hand down his stomach, reaching for his arousal.

“No, wait,” you cried, grabbing hold of his wrist. “Let me, please?”

His mouth twitched, and a smile broke out across his gorgeous face. “You think you need to _beg_ to touch me, sweetheart?”

You giggled and then went to your knees and took hold of his erection. But instead of stroking his length with your hand, this time you took him in your mouth.

Seth jolted, not expecting the warm moistness of your tongue. Immediately, you began sinking your mouth down on to his arousal and slowly raising your head back up. You heard his breath trembling and knew it would take very few strokes with your mouth to send him over the edge. So, you settled your mouth at the head of his hardened shaft and swirled your tongue around it relentlessly.

“That sweet mouth...” Seth uttered softly, clenching his eyes shut.

Sliding your hands up and down his thighs, you continued your ministrations. He twitched within your mouth and you hummed in appreciation. You slid your tongue over the very tip of him when he suddenly shouted. The muscles in his thighs tensed up and he grabbed hold of your head, thrusting shallowly so he wouldn't hurt you. Then the flavor of his essence flooded your mouth. You moaned in pleasure as you swallowed every drop he offered you.

He tugged you to your feet and then his mouth was on yours. “You're absolutely perfect,” he murmured against your lips. “And now it's your turn to feel good.” With that, he walked you to the end of his bed and turned you so you were facing the huge mirror above his dresser. “Watch,” he whispered in your ear, nipping your ear lobe. “Watch everything.” He urged you to hitch one of your feet up on the foot of the bed so you were completely opened up for him. You slipped out of your red stilettos first, and then he eyed your red lace thong. Reaching down, he began sliding the skimpy undergarment down your legs until it reached your ankles and you stepped out of it.

He turned you toward the mirror again, and lifted one of your legs up so your foot could rest on the foot of the bed. You watched in the mirror then as he pulled you flush against him as close as he could, your back fused to his front. His muscled arms went around you, holding you tightly. One of his hands slid down, past your stomach while the other cupped your breast. Your breath hitched and your heart pounded in anticipation. Seth's fingers disappeared between your legs and suddenly, one of them was slightly inside you, prodding and pushing until he found your g-spot. “So hot...” He murmured in your ear. “So wet for me...” His lips brushed over your temple and he pressed a little harder against the spongy tissue while also lightly pinching and plucking at your nipple with his other hand.

Your eyes rolled back in your head and you felt your core flutter and tighten more as Seth alternated pressures with strokes.

“Watch, honey,” he reminded you. “Watch us. Don't close your eyes.”

You managed to open your eyes and watched in the mirror as his finger slid out of you, moved to your clit. He stroked it with a feather-light touch. Your hips jolted. Your body burned and ached and throbbed with desperation. With a frustrated whimper, your hips shot upward in reckless abandon, seeking a harder touch. Seth's erotic chuckle rumbled in your ear as he dared to stroke you just a tiny bit harder. “Ya like that, honey?” His fingernail scraped over your nipple then.

You bit your lip, unsure of how much more you could take. “More,” you whispered, watching his face in the mirror. You reached up and grasped at the back of his neck with your hand, your fingers tangling into his soft, wavy hair. “Please, more...”

His nose nuzzled into your neck as he continued to just _barely_ stroke you. “Mmmm... Ya know you're gonna make me come again without even touching me? Just the sounds you make is enough. The pleasure on your face... The shudders in your beautiful body...”

You nearly sobbed as you squirmed in his hold. “Oh, Seth... More. _Please_...”

Finally, he showed you mercy and pressed his finger harder against the tiny nerve bundle and stroked it with relentless circles. You cried out as your core spasmed sharply and you saw him grin at you in the mirror. “You gonna come for me already, baby?”

“Seth...” you whimpered as your slender frame coiled tighter and tighter. Your fingers dug into his neck as your orgasm threatened to overtake you.

“Mmmm,” he groaned in your ear. “Do you have _any_ idea what all I'm going to do to you tonight, sweetheart?” At your choked moan he continued. “I'm going to make you come right here, over and over, several times,” he whispered. “ _No_ chance to recover. One orgasm after the other.” His lips trailed down your neck to your shoulder.

Your body tensed up severely and he sped up the strokes of his finger. You cried out and would have fallen to the floor had Seth not been holding you up.

“Come on, honey,” he said, his voice rich with seduction. “Let go. Let me hear you scream my name.”

That did it. The combination of his words and his touch sent you flying over the edge. Your body exploded, harsh spasms ripping through you. “SETH,” you screamed as your head fell back against his shoulder.

“That's it,” Seth whispered, his voice shaking with restraint. “That's what I want to hear.” His finger stroked you harder then. “When I've finished with you here, I'm going to lay you down on my bed. Do you know what I'll do to you then,” he asked you.

You were only able to partially make out his words as your body already coiled up for your second orgasm.

“I'm going to make love to you with my mouth. Over. And over. And over again.”

A thrill surged through your body at the beautiful images he was putting in your head. You whimpered, on the edge.

“I'm gonna see how many times I can make you come before I have to get inside you. And then I'm going to make love to you with my body—until neither of us can think. I'm going to bury myself so deep inside you we won't know where I end and you begin. I'll do _all_ of this, and I won't even _think_ about stopping until you're completely limp and exhausted, we're both sated. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still in my arms.”

Suddenly, your body exploded again with no warning at all. The spasms that racked your frame were stronger this time, stealing your breath and rendering you helpless. Your hips rolled against Seth's hand and you finally were able to gasp for air.

“That's it, honey,” Seth said softly, “Breathe. Come again for me. You're so beautiful to watch.” His fingers were unwavering as he continued to stroke you. “Watch yourself this time, Y/N. Watch yourself come undone.”

Already feeling tired, you lifted your head from his shoulder and watched yourself in the mirror as he expertly manipulated your body into another soul-shattering climax. “Seth...” you cried softly at feeling the familiar burn at the apex of your thighs. You saw your flushed face, watched as Seth's hand moved rapidly between your legs—the look of male pride on his face every time you cried his name. Your core tightened to an almost uncomfortable level. “Seth,” you cried again, louder. “Oh... Please... _Ohhhh_...” His finger abruptly began stroking circles in the opposite direction. You watched as your body shuddered and your back bowed against him. Then your orgasm ripped through you and you saw your hips bucking violently against his hand.

“There ya go,” Seth uttered, encouraging your pleasure with his words. His voice was sounding more and more strained. “That's it, honey. Come hard for me. Come hard.” His expert fingers coaxed a mini orgasm from your body as the leg you were standing on buckled.

You sobbed his name as the last spasms finally slowed and then you saw in the mirror, and felt, as Seth stooped and lifted your legs up, cradling you in his arms, and then he was carrying you to the side of the bed.

 _His gloriously huge bed_ , you thought sleepily as you snuggled into his chest.

“Don't fall asleep yet, beautiful,” Seth chuckled. “I'm not even _near_ through with you yet.”

“You're killing me,” you mumbled softly as he gently deposited you onto the soft bed covers and settled your head against the pillows. “In the best possible way.”

He climbed onto the bed and spread your legs apart, and settling himself between them. His mouth found yours, and he groaned into the kiss. “I'm leaving my mark on you,” he rasped in explanation against your lips. “When I'm through with you, you won't even be able to _think_ about another man.”

“I never have since I met you,” you uttered with a smile, gazing up into his handsome face. “But since you planned on all this... It'd be awfully rude of me to not let you follow through with it.”

He laughed softly and kissed you again, “I'm going to have to marry you, ya know? I know it's really too fast, but once you get used to the idea, I want you to be my-”

“It's not too fast,” you whispered, brushing the back of your hand down his cheek. “I'd have said yes to you if you'd asked me even a year ago.”

Seth let out a relieved sigh, and then reached over to his night table, yanking open the drawer. Then he pulled out a black velvet box and flipped the lid open with one hand. He pulled a diamond engagement ring out and wordlessly slid it on your left ring finger before placing a kiss to it.

Your heart swelled with happiness and you turned your hand so you could see it better. It was a heart-shapedhalo engagement ring.

“It's... gorgeous,” you whispered shakily, a tear spilling down your cheek. “It even fits me perfectly.”

Seth chuckled and blushed slightly. “Yeah... I might've had Alexa borrow one of your rings so I could get the size just right.”

“I love it.”

“I'm glad,” he smiled, almost shyly. He leaned down then and kissed your neck, trailing his lips to your collar bone. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“It is,” you said, nearly moaning the words as his teeth scraped lightly at the fleshy, pale globe of your breast. Of their own volition, your knees bent and lifted to hitch up on his sculpted hips. You arched your back when his mouth shifted to your areola, peppering around it with soft, barely-there kisses.

“Seth, please...” you whispered. “Please, don't tease me...”

He chuckled and deliberately brushed his bearded chin over your quickly distending nipple. It suddenly felt as though it could burst as the scratchy hairs prickled it and made it harden even more.

You whimpered as renewed heat and passion throbbed in your core. Frantic, you gripped Seth's head in both your hands and dragged his mouth to your breast, nearly sobbing in relief when his lips closed over the nipple.

“Finally,” you cried as his tongue swirled over the tightened peak. You arched into his mouth and breathed, “Finally. Finally...”

He kissed his way over to your other breast and repeated his ministrations, this time adding a scrape of his teeth. A sudden, sharp spasm shot from your womb to your core, and then your body erupted out of nowhere.

“You came?” Seth smiled down at you when your body finally stilled, pride brightening his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed, “And keep going!”

“As you wish,” he whispered, leaning down. He kissed down the valley between your breasts and trailed his lips down further, dusting your stomach with soft kiss after soft kiss. Moments later, he kissed over your pubic bone and then made his way over to one of your inner thighs, licking and drinking your essence that had gathered between your legs.

“So good,” he drawled out, moving to your other thigh. “You taste like warm honey.”

Meanwhile, you're about to lose your mind as his lips and tongue kept avoiding your womanhood.

A vexed moan passed your lips, and just when you thought he was never going to give you the sweet relief you were all but begging for, he tugged your thighs further apart; opening you up completely to him. Then his arms locked around your thighs and held them in place as his mouth descended to your soft mound.

He kissed each of your feminine folds, a soft press of his lips. Then he—at long last—swiped at your entrance with his tongue. You gasped, arching your back off the bed and he did it again. He plunged his tongue into you next, and your hips gyrated against his face as he set a pace and rhythm with his mouth.

You vaguely heard him murmur about how good you tasted again, and then he was tugging you down the bed even closer to his mouth, lapping relentlessly at your core first, then shifted up to your clit.

“ _SETH_ ,” you screamed his name, and latched onto his hair, tugging it aggressively as you lost yourself in the pleasure. He growled—you weren't sure from pain or what he was doing to you, but it sounded so good. A couple of fingers entered you and began pushing hard at your g-spot. That combined with his tongue stroking you sensless was about to give you a delicious case of _le petite mort._

“Close,” Seth mumbled, then flicked his tongue hard several times and consequently had your head thrashing on the pillows and your body tensing. “Come on, honey. Come for me. We still have a long way to go tonight.” Your legs were spread apart further, and then when his fingers curled in on your g-spot again you were shoved right into another amazing orgasm and soaring into ecstasy. He didn't let up though. His fingers sped up and so did his tongue.

“God, Seth _please_... Too much... I c-can't...”

“You can,” he whispered huskily, lifting his mouth away only far enough to speak clearly. “You _will_...” Then his tongue returned to you, swirling over and over on the little pearl of raging nerve endings. “Again,” he ordered softly, scissoring his fingers inside you.

You sobbed loudly as your thigh muscles and core tightened even more and another bellicose orgasm claimed you. You panted for breath wondering if you actually had the strength to endure what he was putting your body through—and at the same time truly hoping you did, because it was the most exhilarating and delicious exhaustion you'd ever experienced.

 _And it feels so amazing_ , you weren't ashamed to admit.

“Good,” Seth said grinning at you, then ducked his head and resumed pleasuring you.

“Didn't know I said... _Mmmmm_...” You had to moan as his mouth fully sucked on your clit. “Said that out loud.”

He didn't answer, but instead sucked harder and wriggled his tongue, catapulting you immediately into yet another climax. You were too weak by this time to scream—merely moans and whimpers were all you were capable of.

“Do you need me to stop,” Seth asked, suddenly. “I don't want to do something you're not actually liking.”

“I _love_ it,” you mumbled with a sleepy grin. “Don't even think about stopping. The way you're making me feel, you can make love to me till I drop dead. I'll die more than happy.”

Seth laughed. “In that case,” he lowered his head between your thighs again, “Once more, honey. Then I'm taking you. I don't think I can handle not being inside you anymore.”

His tongue entered you again, and he groaned at tasting your essence once more. “I can't get enough...” He muttered, and proceeded to lick you all but clean, before returning his attention to your clit.

You were coming undone in seconds, and once you'd ridden the final waves of your orgasm you felt Seth scrambling up the bed.

“I need to tell you something,” you said sleepily, as he settled himself in the cradle of your hips.

He nuzzled your nose with his, and smiled. “What is it?”

You swallowed nervously, suddenly overcome with shyness. “I... I lost my virginity at sixteen. But... It was, of course, a mistake. And... I'm just, really sorry. It should have been my gift to _you_.” You shifted your gaze away from his, suddenly self-conscious.

He kissed you gently, “There's no need to apologize, sweetheart. I made a mistake with the wrong person too. Several wrong persons actually. The important thing is, that you are _it_ for me. I'll never make love with anyone but you, ever again. It's never meant so much to me before, and I know it's because I'm finally with the right person.”

You smiled and ran your fingers down his cheek in a soft caress. “After I made my mistake, I decided then and there, that I'd not have sex again till I met the man I'd spend my life with. And, I didn't.”

“Wait,” Seth said softly. “You mean to tell me that you had sex one time, and it was over ten years ago?”

You nodded, becoming a bit shyer at his reaction. You couldn't read him. “Are you okay with that?”

“Sweetheart... I'm... Ecstatic. That's amazing. You may not think of yourself as a virgin, but... in a roundabout way, you are. You realized you made a mistake and made a vow to save yourself till the right man came along. And you did. You saved yourself, for me.”

You nodded again. “When I first met you... I knew you were the one. I knew you were the man I'd _truly_ give myself to.”

“Woman, I swear...” he uttered softly, “You make me want to beat my chest and roar like a caveman.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Well, I distinctly recall you saying your were going to make love to me until neither of us could think... Would you settle for that?

“Sweetheart, that's hardly settling,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss you senseless. “That sounds like paradise, to me.” He groaned then as you rolled your hips against him. “I'm so hard I'm _literally_ aching.”

“Well, do something about it,” you challenged him.

“I've not been too rough with you,” he asked softly. “I didn't realize you were so new to this. I don't want to hurt-”

You interrupted him with a kiss. “I have never felt better in my whole life,” you informed him. “Now freaking make love to me, Seth Rollins, before I flip us over and I ride you into oblivion.”

“So either way, I come out a winner,” he chuckled, then captured your mouth with his and reached down with his hands, hitching your legs up onto his waist as he shifted to a kneel between your thighs. “Are you ready for me,” he mumbled into your lips as he felt between your legs checking for evidence of your arousal.

Eagerly, you nodded. “Please, hurry.” Your voice shook from the need already consuming your body. The aching pressure was back with a vengeance, spreading to your womb and core.

Seth slowly shifted his hips forward, entering you as gently as possible. He growled softly as your slick heat surrounded him, drawing him inside you further. “God, you're so tight,” he uttered. He took your hands and held them at either side of your head when his hips finally met yours and he was deep-seated inside you. His fingers laced with yours as a satisfied groan rumbled from his chest and filled the confines of the large bedroom. His hips withdrew from you and then he slowly filled you again.

“Seth,” you gasped in astonishment as he pulled out of you again. You felt his erection throbbing inside you. “You feel so... Amazing... ”

He bit into his bottom lip as he surged his hips forward, a little faster this time. “No words... to describe...” He groaned, a tone of desperation in the sound. “Never felt... this before...” He groaned again as your hips met and buried his face into your neck, breathing hard. “Can you die from pleasure?”

“Don't know,” you whispered, rolling your hips against his. “If only death could feel so good.”

“I'll never get my fill of you,” Seth choked out, the pace of his hips speeding up a little more. The sound of your flesh smacking together grew louder. His fingers gripped yours tighter. “I'm going to have to take you over and over through the night.”

You moaned softly as he curled his hips a little harder into you and jabbed your g-spot with the head of his erection. Your skin hummed with pleasure as he pumped into you. His strokes became longer, and he added a hard nudge with his hips at the end of each thrust. Your head fell back against the pillows as your body began coiling for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Your core fluttered around him, teasing you both—threatening to consume you with an explosive orgasm.

Seth seemed to know exactly how and when to manipulate your body. His thrusts became painfully slow, and then out of nowhere he'd ram into you with several fast thrusts before slowing down again. He leaned down and nipped your shoulder. “Yeah. You like that, huh?”

You were only vaguely aware of his voice as your body erupted and convulsed against his. You wailed his name, tightening the grip your fingers had on his as your walls clamped around him in erratic, unpredictable spasms.

Seth yelled out several frantic F-bombs, one after the other as your orgasm threatened to bring his own forth. “That's it,” he grunted as he thrusted into you. “That's it, sweetheart!”

Abruptly, he moved to sit on the bed and shifted you so you were straddling his lap. You blushed as you realized you were eye-level with each other. It was so much more intimate.

“You want this,” he asked, staring into your eyes. There was a blazing hunger radiating from his gaze that had you shivering with need all over again. “Ride me?”

You smiled at him, a hint of bashfulness on your face. Licking your lips, deliberately slowly, you nodded. “Yes. I do.”

He took the back of your neck in his hand and pulled your mouth to his, driving his tongue past your lips, tasting the warm, sweet cavern of your mouth. “I want it too,” he muttered against your mouth. Your arms went up and around his neck as his hands began sliding down your back and grabbing hold of your bottom. “Come on, baby,” he whispered. “I want to feel you taking every inch of me.”

With a soft smile, you sank down onto his erection, taking all of him deep inside you. His hands pressed you down even more. The head of his shaft pressed into your cervix and your smile quickly faded; replaced with a look of blissful torment. “You're even harder,” you whispered as you lifted your hips from his.

“You're damn right I am,” Seth growled lowly, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and tasting it, laving it with his tongue as you slammed your pelvis down onto his. He grinned at the sound that burst from your mouth. “The most beautiful woman in the world is naked in my lap and riding me senseless—I'm _definitely_ harder.”

“Seth....” you moaned his name frantically and shifted your hands to his broad shoulders, gripping them tightly. Your hips strained and tensed, threatening to slow down. “I'm going to come again...”

“Don't stop,” Seth ordered gently, still kissing and tasting your breasts. “Thrust through it. _Fast_.”

You obeyed, and using his shoulders as leverage, sped your thrusts up. You felt his calloused thumb slide down over your clit and begin rubbing it with those delicious circles he utilized so well. A breathless cry burst from your throat and you all but melted against him.

“Don't stop,” he reminded you with a soft growl. “Come on, sweetheart. Ride my cock. Take. It. All.” He kissed you then, swallowing your loud moan as your climax built in it's preparation to rip through you. “Yes,” he uttered, feeling you begin to clasp him. “You're almost there. Keep going. That's it... That's it...” He gripped your bottom tighter, curling his fingers into the flesh and bruising you for sure.

“Seth...” you panted his name, having no more energy to scream. Then the spasms rocked through your body, mildly at first and then escalated; nearly stealing your breath. “Oh, Seth... It's... I'm- _Seth..._ ” The orgasm tore through you—aching, burning, _scorching_ you.

Suddenly, Seth shouted and clutched you tightly against him. You buried your face into the crook of his neck. “You okay,” you asked softly.

“Yeah,” he breathed hard. “I... I think I just came. But... I'm still hard. What the hell?”

You giggled slightly. “Let's take advantage of that.”

Emitting a growl, he flipped you onto your back and withdrew his hips, then slammed back into you.

“I can't believe...” he uttered, his face baffled as he thrusted into you. “I literally can't... get enough of you...”

He looked almost tormented with the never-ending pleasure that consumed him. You tried to help his orgasm along, to finally bring him some relief. Sliding your hands down to his butt, you gripped it tightly and spoke seductively to him. “Come for _me_ now, Seth.” You reached up with one of your hands and scraped at his nipple with your fingernails. Come _with_ me.” You felt his erection twitch within you and you moaned softly. “Mmmmm.... That's it, Seth. Just like that.” You smiled when you heard the frantic moan that ripped from his mouth. You tugged at his other nipple. “I want— _need_ —to feel your cum...” You broke off a moment, crying out softly as he twitched more forcefully inside you. “Scorching me inside...”

“Keep talking to me like that,” Seth panted. “I'll come in no time.”

You giggled, and hitched your knees up higher on his waist, then spread them apart further, ultimately tightening the grip your core held on Seth's erection. The effect backfired however, making you feel even fuller and turning you into a moaning mess.

Another emphatic F-bomb blew past Seth's mouth and his hips stuttered against yours. “Shit, baby....”

Frantic with the need for the imminent orgasm that you sensed would be the grand finale, you gasped out, “Want us...to come together...” The amazing flutters in your core that felt so indescribably good were already rippling through you.

Seth nodded. “Me too.” He slowed his thrusts then and ended each one with a rotation of his hips, changing the sensations drastically. “Need to feel you gripping me...tight...” After a few more torturously slow thrusts, he sped them up again, keeping your senses guessing.

You moaned softly, biting into your full bottom lip as his sweaty frame slid scrumptiously against yours. Your core vibrated with approval as he slowed his pace once more.

“Close, honey?”

His voice shook, and you could tell he was holding back for you.

You nodded, and pulled his face down to yours, You nodded, and pulled his face down to yours, “Very close. Don’t hold back, Seth.” You kissed him and looked into his passion-frenzied eyes. “I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around you. “Hold on to me, sweetheart.”

You hooked your arms underneath his and gripped his shoulders. Your fingers dug into his skin and he kissed your temple. “Easy now... Just relax...” His thrusts remained slow and steady, the strokes long and sensuous. “Relax, baby,” he whispered shakily as your core began to vibrate and tense up. You tried to relax your grip on his shoulders and you cried out softly at the feeling of losing the only bit of control you had. “That's it. Just let it... take you...” Seth coaxed, kissing your neck. “Open your legs a little more for me.” He growled in his throat as you complied and your walls gripped him tighter. “There ya go. There ya go. You gonna come for me?”

You nodded, unable to speak. This amazingly tender side to Seth was almost too beautiful to handle.

You watched Seth's handsome face as it slowly contorted into a grimace. At that moment, your entire body froze for an instant as your core began tightening to the point of aching with your need for release. “Seth? I-I don't know... if I can...handle...”

He heard the uncertainty in your voice and covered your mouth with his. “Just breathe, sweetheart,” he mumbled against your lips. “Enjoy it...” Then his thumb was on your clit again, stroking it gently, but relentlessly. Your core jolted, and your hips left the bed as Seth continued to make love to you very slowly.

“Oh, my God,” you gasped out as your insides coiled and twisted and tightened; a stringed instrument ready to break. “ _ThatfeelsogoodThatfeelsogoodThatfeelsogood_.” You chanted the words over and over till they didn't even make sense to you anymore. You heard Seth's loud desperate cries that escalated and heightened into primal roars of pleasure.

And then you were flying— _soaring_ through what felt like an out of body experience. Every fiber in your body hummed as your throbbing core hugged Seth's arousal tightly. A sob exploded from you and you became aware of tears burning your eyes, dripping onto the pillows beneath you. Not due to pain. Not due to fear. But due to the beauty of what Seth just shared with you. The passion you felt through his touch, through his actions; the way his body loved your body. The way his _heart_ loved your heart.

You felt him withdraw from inside you and the sensation sent little aftershock shivers coursing through your entire body. You let out a sleepy sound—something between a giggle and a moan—as you enjoyed the final little spasms rippling through you.

“Sweetheart, you okay? Did I hurt you?”

His voice was tired, but he didn't sound nearly as drained as you felt. You managed a shake of your head and a soft smile. “I'm amazing,” you mumbled tiredly. “And not at all.” You felt him move up the bed and lay against the pillows beside you. His arms tugged you against his chest and held you close. You snuggled your face into his chest and breathed in his scent.

“Why're you crying?”

“Happy tears,” you managed, and kissed his hair-roughened chest. “Beautiful. Felt beyond amazing. Feel loved.”

Seth chuckled at your inability to make a complete sentence. The sound rumbled in your ears and you snuggled closer into him. “Well, damn. I vowed I'd leave you limp and exhausted. Didn't realize you wouldn't be able to speak either.” He turned serious, then you heard his voice right next to your ear whisper: “And you _are_ loved. _Very_ loved.” His fingers brushed some hair away from your face. “And I promise to _never_ let anything bad happen to you, _ever again_.”

The last thing you remembered at that time, before slipping into a deep slumber, was Seth's mouth brushing a tender loving kiss at your temple.

The _next_ thing you knew, however, you were waking to the feeling of Seth's mouth and tongue brushing passionate, hungry kisses between your thighs...

_**The End** _


End file.
